


3 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suspense, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: Liebgott and Webster lock down in the face of emergency





	3 Days Since Case One

Liebgott held his hand on the horn for a long minute, dozens of other horns beeping around him. Santa Barbara was a heavily populated city, but its traffic was rarely this bad.

“Problem, Lieb?” Webster asked from the back seat, evidently finished with his conference call.

“No, sir. Just traffic,” He said.

“Any idea what’s causing the jam?” Webster asked.

“No, sir,” He responded.

“Any way you can get out of it?” Webster asked and Liebgott almost rolled his eyes.

“None that I can see, sir,” Liebgott said, and Webster sat for a moment in awkward quiet.

“Is it just holiday traffic?” He asked and Liebgott was reminded that it was in fact the Fourth of July.

“No idea, sir.” Webster was silent after that, and Liebgott was more or less content to let the conversation die down. They sat in traffic for another half an hour, moving probably twenty feet the entire time. As they sat there, engine humming but car practically still, Liebgott heard a siren behind him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move over to the right side of the road and he wondered what had possessed an ambulance or policeman to drive down the highway when it was this crowded. He rolled down the window and leaned his head out, trying to see the vehicle behind him. Luckily, it was a policeman on a motorcycle, able to weave between the stopped vehicles. Hopefully the officer was headed up to the front of the jam in order to deal with whatever situation had them all stopped.

It wasn’t long after the first policeman drove by when a half a dozen more police on motorcycles came whooshing by his window. Liebgott couldn’t help the feeling of unease that was growing in his gut. He heard some engines rev behind him and he looked in his rearview mirror to see a few of them turning and driving the wrong way down the road. One of the police officers came up to his window and knocked. Liebgott rolled it down slowly.

“Can I help you, officer?” Liebgott asked.

“Yes, as soon as the cars behind you are gone, you can turn around and head in that direction,” The policeman said. “We’re turning all traffic around, you can get off at the first exit. Wait for the car on the left to turn around first, and then you can go.”

Before Liebgott could say anything the officer moved on, knocking on the window of the next car over. Liebgott sighed and shook his head. Whatever was going on up ahead wasn’t good.

Turning around and getting off the highway was a slow process, and things weren’t that much faster when they got off the highway. Things definitely felt livelier, however, with the amount that was going on. There were police everywhere, and a few ambulances, sirens were blaring and lights were flashing incessantly.

“What the Hell is going on?” Webster asked quietly. Liebgott didn’t respond. He had no idea what was going on either. Without warning, Liebgott heard gunshots erupt into the air behind their car. He swerved the car a little bit but quickly gathered himself and straightened the wheel, holding on with an iron grip as he stepped on the accelerator.

“Fuck,” Webster cursed as he was jostled around in the backseat. Liebgott didn’t respond, instead he focused on weaving between the cars ahead of him. It was harder in a limousine, the vehicle too long to be truly nimble, but Liebgott was a good driver and he was bound and determined to get away from whatever had led to those gunshots. They made it back to the mansion twenty minutes faster than they should have.

“Lieb,” Webster asked frantically as they pulled up to the mansion.“What is _happening_?”

“I don’t know,” Liebgott said, as he hastily parked the limousine. “But we need to get inside, now.” Without a word of protest, Webster followed Liebgott’s advice and hurried inside. Webster went into the mansion’s first living room and turned the TV on, setting the station to the news.

_“-advising everyone not to panic. Several major highways are closed down but most roadways remain functional. Authorities are still unsure of the origins of the disease, though it has been documented to spread through contact with an infected person, so take caution to avoid-”_

“I think I heard about that disease,” Webster whispered, looking like he’d seen a ghost. Liebgott stared at him.

“What?” He asked. “What disease?”

“The disease that’s causing all this,” Webster visibly swallowed. “They first heard about it on the east coast. It, uh, it makes people violent.”

“Violent?” Liebgott pressed him.

“I just read about it on the news,” Webster said, voice small. “I don’t know. People were attacking each other.”

“That’s all you’ve got?” Liebgott asked harshly.

“They said… the disease doesn’t kill you. It just makes people violent,” Webster offered.

“Shit,” Liebgott said, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, is there anyone else in the mansion right now?” He asked, trying to collect himself. Webster shook his head.

“No, I sent everyone home for the holiday,” He said. “Everyone but you. Why?”

“Because we need to lock it down, now,” Liebgott said. “If someone else was here then they’d either need to leave or be prepared to hunker down for a while.”

“What?” Webster asked, shaking his head and furrowing his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“There is a highly infectious disease that is making people violent. The roads are closed and there are very few ways out of the city right now. We heard gunshots on the way here,” Liebgott said firmly. “Things are not good right now. We don’t know when they will be good. We need to lock the mansion down, now.” Liebgott finished and Webster nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” He agreed. “Okay. I’ll put in the code to lock the gate and the doors.”

“The windows?” Liebgott asked and he could tell he was scaring Webster.

“They all lock manually,” Webster said and Liebgott nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go around and lock all the windows, then,” Liebgott said and he didn’t wait for Webster to respond before turning on his heel to do just that.

The mansion had a fair amount of windows, and it took him a while to secure them all. It took him a long time as well because he stopped at every bathroom he came across to fill the tub to the brim with water. That’s what kids had been taught to do during the cold war, in case of a nuclear attack. If he and Webster were going to be locked down for a while they had to be careful to ration their supplies, and that meant preserving water. When he made it back to Web’s living room he found Webster staring at the news, not looking any happier than when Liebgott had left him.

“Lock the gate alright?” Liebgott asked, and Webster nodded without turning to him.

“Yeah…” Webster said, sounding as if he wanted to say something else. Liebgott rolled his eyes internally, about to tell him to spit it out, but he didn’t have to. “Lieb, if you want to go home, you don’t have to stay here. I’ll be fine on my own.” Liebgott tilted his head back and laughed.

“Sir, no offense, but you wouldn’t survive a day without me,” He said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Still…”

“Look, it’s either I stay here with you in a mansion, or I lock down in my own house and we each go crazy from being alone. Me, I’ll take a mansion. If you don’t want me here, I’ll leave, but it doesn’t really make sense for us to split up, sir,” Liebgott said, tacking the formality on at the end. Webster smiled a little, though Liebgott could still see the unease in his eyes.

“Alright, Lieb, whatever you say,” Webster said, and Liebgott preened internally, moving to sit on the couch and watch the news. “But, in light of the situation, I think you can drop the ‘sir’.” Webster said and Liebgott smiled despite himself. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this chapter gave me some grief, but I hope you like it! If you did, let me know in the comments (they really make my day and I love knowing people like the story).  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
